


Locked in Quarantine

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Klance Oneshots ;) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fighting, Kisses, M/M, Red Paladin - Freeform, blue paladin, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, locked in a room together, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Keith and Lance are "sick" so Allura puts them in quarantine together. Will they end up killing each other? Or will they do something else?





	Locked in Quarantine

Keith had always been known as the lone wolf out of all the paladins. Never really being the leader type, the genius, or even the best friend, but what the rest of the team didn't know was that he secretly had a crush on Lance. 

Of course, it was something that Keith would ever think about saying out loud. Especially, with the way, Lance viewed him overall. Keith was a rival. Someone that Lance wanted to overcome. Lance had never once in all the time they had known each other. 

So of course, Keith was not expecting getting stuck in quarantine with Lance for a solid week! Who would have thought that getting out of their lions to help a kid who turned out to be carrying some sort of weird space virus that Allura didn't know about, and for some unknown reason they couldn't use the freaking pods!

Why? Allura said something about them not being operational for some unknown reason so she locked Keith and Lance in a room together. Now don't get Keith wrong liked Lance. He really did, but being locked in a room with your crush who also considers you a rival can be a nightmare. 

"Ugh! Why do I have to be stuck in a room with you Keith? Why couldn't I be stuck in a room with a beauty like Allura?" Lance says as he flops on his bed with a groan and Keith sighs. 

"Because apparently, we could be sick and possibly even dying. Allura wasn't exposed to the contaminants like we were which is why Coran came and put us in here in that weird looking hazmat suit." Keith says sitting up in his bed looking straight at Lance. Which reminds him of another thing that made things complicated when it came to liking Lance. The fact that he is more than likely straight. 

"Whatever. I can't wait until this stupid quarantine is over." Lance says turning away from Keith. Keith sighed and laid down on his bed closing his eyes deciding to think about what they no could possibly do during this week. Training? No, that was practically impossible with how little space there was and he highly doubted Lance would be willing to train with him. Or maybe he could finally get enough courage to confess to the helpless romantic idiot who flirts with every girl he can find. Ugh...that would never work out. Lance would probably turn him down on the spot. 

It has been several days and the two of them have been fighting even more than usual and over petty crap. 

"Shut up you stupid mullet head! I am just trying to go to the bathroom to do my skin routine! This skin doesn't glow and stay clear without a little work! Now let me into the bathroom!" 

"Lance I just got into the bathroom and am getting ready to get into the shower. I was training and working on my upper body strength unlike someone else I know who could use some work on his training while we are stuck in here."

"A-ah! How dare you I have been working on training while we are locked in here!" Lance yells back through the door. Keith only sighed again and kept the door locked. He knew that they shouldn't be fighting over this petty crap but when you're locked in a room with another person with nothing to do so it is either fighting or you know making out and having sex for a week straight, but he doubted the second would ever happen between Lance and himself. 

"Yeah whatever, but your skin routine will have to wait until I am out of the shower." Keith says making the conversation end there. He knew that he needed to say something to him about his feelings, if he was being completely honest he was feeling a bit sexually frustrated seeing Lance coming out of the bathroom at times with only his robe on. Keith would never say this out loud to Lance but damn did he have one heck of an amazing body. 

When Keith comes out of the bathroom drying his hair with a small hand towel to see Lance on the bed asleep. Keith can feel himself blushing. 'Why the hell does Lance have to look so god damn cute when he was sleeping?!"

Keith despite himself leans down and despite himself, he places a soft kiss on Lance's pink lips. Oh god were Lance's lips were so very soft, and that was when he realized what he was doing and pulled away abruptly. 

'Oh my god! Did I seriously just kiss pretty boy!?' Keith shouts at himself in his head. 'Oh, my quiznak!'

When Keith pulled away and had his little mental break down Lance was staring up at him wide-eyed and blushing.

'Did that mullet head seriously just kiss me?!' Lance thought to himself as he began to freak out himself and his overconfident barrier broke down. 'He totally just kissed me oh my god! Don't tell me that he saw through my facade! Oh my god! Oh my god!'

Keith finally noticed that Lance was staring at him with a blush on his face. Did he just call his blush cute?! Oh god, he really needed to get a grip on his emotions.

"Ke-Keith...?!" Lance finally managed to squeak out. "Did...did you just kiss me?!"

It is Keiths turn to be blushing. 

"Yeah what of it you idiot!" Keith snaps unsure of how to respond to this.

"Wh-Why did....why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you, Jesus. How thickheaded can you be?" Keith turns away from Lance blushing. 

"Yo-you do?!" Lance squeaks again. He was not expecting Keith to like him too. Lance had always had a teeny tiny crush on him but he was known as a lady killer, not a man killer. Oh god, that sounded wrong but how else was he supposed to put it. 

"Of course I do, but some idiot thought that we would be better off as rivals and started fighting with me instead."

"I-I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He says pointing at him accusingly.

"I just told you! Someone decided that we were rivals and acted like he hated me so why would I have told you? God your such an idiot." Keith says huffing a bit at Lance.

"Well jeez if you would have told me you would have found out that I like you too!" Lance yells at Keith and Keith's face erupts in a bright red. 

"Wha-What the hell you mean all this time you actually liked me! Why the hell didn't you tell me first?!" 

"Why would I Mr. Emo!?" Keith gets closer to Lance. 

"I don't know maybe for the exact same reason I didn't tell you Mr. Lady killer?" Keith mocks their foreheads coming close together. 

"Maybe so." Lance says grabbing Keith's collar bringer him closer, and that was the final straw for Keith and he smashed their lips together. Lance let out a surprised squeak as Keith began to ravish his mouth. He could feel his knees growing weak.

When they finally pulled away fro air Keith smiled. 

"Looks like I caught the "Lady Killer"." Keith teases Lance. 

"Shut up mullet head." Lances says huffing a bit. 

Somewhere else in the castle Allura smiles. 

"Looks like those two idiots finally got together. Good thing too or else I would've had to make up a good excuse to keep them in there." She laughs a bit. "Honestly, I am so glad Pidge came up with this idea they were so frustrating to watch."

It seems that everything went according to Allura's plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228)! Feel free to send me prompts there and I will do my best to write them!


End file.
